


Somewhere in Wonderland

by wordcraze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordcraze/pseuds/wordcraze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Cheshire Cat (Harry) and Peter Pan (Louis) are friends, and incredibly curious about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Wonderland

Harry is sure that he knows all about the ongoings in Wonderland. This was his home, after all, and he’s left no rock unturned, no corner unexplored. They call him the “Cheshire Cat” on account of his ears and tail, which are the only cat-like features he has, and sometimes he hopes to fully become a cat, and not some strange in-between thing. But he doesn’t mind. His human body has plenty of advantages.

His ears twitch when he hears something stirring in the bush behind him, and out hops the White Rabbit. “There’s a boy in Wonderland!” he exclaims.

Harry rolls his eyes, and replies in a bored tone, “There are plenty of boys in Wonderland.” His tail curls, and he doesn’t move an inch from the branch he’s lounging on.

"Yes, but… but—" the White Rabbit is flustered. "He’s not from here!”

That catches Harry’s attention. Every outsider stumbles upon Wonderland purely by accident, and seeing their reaction is always the best part.

"Where’d you spot him?" he asks.

"In the woods by the seacoast," the White Rabbit answers. "Are you going to speak to him? What if he’s dangerous?"

Harry scoffs. “Don’t be silly, Rabbit. This is Wonderland. And here, no one is more dangerous than me.”

\- - -

It doesn’t take him too long to get to the seacoast, and he wonders if any other Wonderland inhabitants have already gotten to the boy. Harry is perched on a branch, and he’s peering through the leaves. He finally spots the stranger.

The boy doesn’t look scared. In fact, he looks more intrigued than scared. He’s dressed in green from head to toe, and wearing a cap with a red feather. Harry wants to get a closer look, so he decides to rustle the branches a little to catch the boy’s attention. And that does it. The boy looks up.

"Who are you?" the boy asks.

Harry hooks his legs on the branch, and lets himself dangle upside down. “Who are you? This isn’t your home, so I should be asking you… Who are you”

"I’m Louis!" he straightens himself up, and places his hands on his hips. A stance to showcase bravery. "From Neverland."

"You’re a long way from home, Louis of Neverland," Harry makes his way down the tree with ease, and he moves a little closer. Louis has sharp elfin features, and ocean blue eyes which do not have the distracted and detached look like those of Wonderland. They are warm and wild, and Harry is very curious about him. "What brings you here?"

Louis looks guarded, and a little wary. “I left Neverland so I could go to the cities, and sit by the windows to hear stories about me. But I was exploring this rabbit hole…”

Harry smirks. It’s always that damn rabbit hole. “I take it you’d like to find your way home?”

Louis just shrugs. “Not yet. Haven’t done too much exploring yet. What’s this place anyway? And you never told me who you are.”

"You’re in Wonderland," Harry replies. And he decides to show off by disappearing in a cloud of smoke, and reappearing a second later behind Louis. This draws a gasp from the boy, and Harry grins smugly. "And I’m Harry. Sometimes I’m called the Cheshire Cat."

"You’ve got funny-looking ears, Harry. And a funny tail. S’that why you’re called the Cheshire Cat?" Louis doesn’t wait for a reply, and he continues. "You wanna see what I can do?" He leaps into the air, and he floats. A triumphant smile comes across his face. "I can fly."

Harry disappears again, and Louis is startled, so he turns his head this way and that, to look for Harry. He reappears on a branch just above Louis’ head. “And you expect me to be impressed with your…” he twirls a finger. “.. flying?”

Louis glares, and crosses his arms over his chest. “Oh, so you can disappear. Big deal. I fight pirates.”

"I haven’t time to fight," Harry lays on the branch, and lets one leg dangle. "Everyone here is so bloody mad, they can’t even think of a logical reason to have a proper fight." His eyes flicker over to Louis. "We’re all mad here."

Louis makes his way over to Harry, and hovers above the branch. “Yeah, I reckon you’re a bit mad.” He smiles. “I’ve got this fairy back home, her name’s Tinker Bell. Maddest little thing I’ve come across.”

Harry sighs, and pushes himself up in a sitting position. “Come on.” He floats back down to the ground.

"Where are we going?" Louis asks as he follows him.

"To a tea party."

\- - -

A teapot goes flying over Harry’s head, but he doesn’t flinch. “Good afternoon, boys. What’s on the menu today?”

Harry and Louis approach a long table where there’s an abundance of teapots, cups, and various pastries. It looks like it’s set for a full party, but there are only two seated. Well, three if you count the Dormouse asleep in one of the teapots. Harry turns to Louis and sees the curiosity in his eyes. Of course, anyone would be curious at the sight of the Hatter and the March Hare.

"Guests!" the Hatter exclaims, and motions to the empty seats.

"No tea!" the March Hare calls out.

Louis huffs. “But there’s plenty of tea!” he points to the full cups of tea.

"Nope," the Hare says confidently. "No tea."

"But—"

Harry puts a hand on Louis’ arm. “Best not argue or else—” and he was abruptly cut off when another teapot goes whizzing past his head. “Well, you get the point.” He sits down in one of the chairs, picks up a cup of tea, and takes a sip, not really ruffled by the chaos on the other side of the table. Louis is a bit hesitant, but he takes a seat next to Harry, and picks up a biscuit.

"Why are they like that?" Louis asks, pointing to the Hatter and the Hare.

Harry shrugs. “Why is anyone like they are? Why are you, you? Why am I, me? Because it just is.”

Louis blinks, and he nods. “I am me because I am me, and I don’t know how to be anyone else. So I suppose they are them because they don’t know how to be anyone else.”

Harry’s lips twitch upwards at the boy’s reply, but he suddenly reaches out and takes a hold of Louis’ wrist when he reaches for a piece of cake. “Not that one. Unless you’d like to fit in my pocket.”

And Louis decides it’s better not to ask.

\- - -

Time passes strangely in Wonderland, like no one grasps the concept at all. But then again, it’s the same way with Neverland. The ageless boy never really bothers with time, but he does feel its toll when he’s exploring the cities beneath the clouds. Louis doesn’t feel the heaviness of time here, like in the real world, and he believes there might not be much of a difference between Wonderland and Neverland.

He also rather likes Harry.

They travel across Wonderland. Louis converses with the flowers, who are quite rude when they tell him that he’s nothing but a weed. Harry threatens to pluck them from the ground, and that shuts them up. They walk through large mushroom forests, and Louis has to be reminded all the time that he can’t eat them. They also go into the rose garden belonging to the Queen of Hearts, and Louis rescues all the hedgehogs she uses for croquet. Once, they had even gone into her bed chambers. Louis had spotted a silver chain with a star charm dangling from it, and he thought it was pretty. Harry took it, and clasped it around Louis’ neck insisting that the Queen would never miss it, and that she was a rotten person anyway, so she doesn’t deserve a thing as pretty as this.

He’s not sure how much time passes. Has it been days? Or even weeks? He wonders how his lost boys are faring, and if Tink is okay. But Louis doesn’t really think about going back just yet because there’s just too much of Wonderland that still needs exploration. He’s set up a hammock in the woods, and he’s made a little home there. Harry sleeps on a branch just above his hammock, and it makes him feel safe. Not that he needs protection. He is the bravest boy in Neverland after all, and quite possibly the bravest boy in Wonderland too.

They’re back at the neverending tea party, and Louis is putting jam on his bread, while Harry drops two sugars in his tea. The Hatter and the Hare are loudly discussing the uses of mustard, and the Dormouse is snoozing away in a teapot. Typical day in Wonderland.

Louis plays with the star charm dangling from his neck, and takes a moment to watch Harry. In the beginning, the Cheshire Cat’s eyes had been cold, and a little distant. He admits silently to himself that those eyes had scared him. Everything about Harry had scared him. How he was like a completely different creature, even though he looked human enough. He was wild, untamed, and unlike anything Louis had ever come across. A demeanor forcefully controlled despite his chaotic mind.

But now…

Now he’s different. When Harry smiles, it’s softer. When he moves, especially around Louis, it’s slow. Not so sharp, or deliberate. It’s relaxed, and no longer defensive. When Louis’ fingers graze Harry’s skin, he doesn’t feel him bristle underneath his touch. It’s comfortable, and he even leans into it sometimes. It makes Louis feel funny.

Harry looks at him. “The wheels in your head are turning. I can almost see it.”

Louis’ cheeks turn crimson, and he quickly averts his eyes, continuing to busy himself with the jam. “I don’t know how long I’ve been here.”

"You just got here."

"No, Harry, not the tea party. I mean here. Wonderland.”

When Harry doesn’t answer, Louis looks at him, and he sees those green eyes darken. “Ah,” Harry says. “Thinking about going back, are you? Well, they all do. No one really stays here. I suppose it’s a thing most people grow out of.” When he blinks, the darkness is gone, and his eyes are normal again. “Can’t tell you how long. Time does not exist.”

And Louis feels like he’s said something wrong, so he decides to stay quiet the entire morning.

\- - -

Harry has always been tangled up. A chaotic mess of twists, and knots that he doesn’t bother trying to sort out. He likes himself that way, and he’s never been anything else. He likes the dark spots and strange corners in his mind, and he likes taking hours of retreating into them.

But there’s something about being around Louis that changes him. Something about Louis that fixes him, and unravels the twists and knots. He’s thinking clearer, and he’s more aware of his words and actions. He doesn’t feel crazy. But the thought of Louis leaving Wonderland causes something to snap inside him for a second, and he forces himself to get a handle on his emotions. He’s not supposed to feel this. He’s not supposed to feel anything. He’s the Cheshire Cat of Wonderland. He’s untouchable.

Or so he tries to convince himself.

He knows Louis can’t stay here. He knows Louis has other people he needs to look after, like those lost boys he speaks of with such affection. And the fairy, Tinker Bell.

Harry knows what he has to do. He’s done this a few times before, and he can do it again. While Louis is asleep, Harry goes into the Queen’s castle, and into the locked room hidden behind a mirror. He breaks in easily, and takes one of the vials. The liquid inside can take Louis home. And he’ll be where he belongs.

\- - -

The next day at breakfast, there’s the usual chatter of the March Hare and the Hatter, discussing whether teacups were necessary, or could they just drink out of the teapot.

Louis’ hair is messy beneath his cap, and his eyes are a little tired from just waking up, but they have their usual twinkle. Harry’s heart aches, and he tells himself that he doesn’t know why, but he actually does. He feels the vial in his pocket, and his heart might as well break into tiny minuscule pieces right then and there.

"I don’t know if anyone in Wonderland understands the idea of love," Harry says, and Louis snaps his head around to look at him, like he’s startled. "Can the mad feel love?"

Louis doesn’t say anything for a moment, but then he replies slowly, hesitantly, “I think anyone can. I think even pirates can. So if pirates can, then mad people can.”

"How do you know when you feel it?"

"I don’t think you actually can know right away,” Louis frowns a little as he goes into thought. “I think you find out when you do something for the person. Because love shouldn’t be just a feeling, right? It’s also a doing?”

And that makes sense to Harry. So when Louis looks away, he uncorks the vial and pours its contents into Louis’ teacup. The chatter dies off, and Harry looks towards the other side of the table where the Hatter and the Hare are staring at him, wide-eyed, almost in disbelief. They may be mad, but they certainly are not dumb. It’s always the insane that are the most intelligent. Harry just looks at them, puts a finger to his lips, and shakes his head.

When Louis takes his cup of tea and brings it up to his lips, Harry’s insides turn to ice, and he just waits. Louis’ brows furrow, and he slowly sets the teacup down.

"Harry, I don’t feel right," he says. He’s trembling a little, and he suddenly rises from his seat. "Harry?" he sounds frightened, and he stumbles backwards.

"Lou…" Harry stands up, and takes a step towards him. "Lou, I’m so sorry. I had to."

"What did you do?"

"I’m so sorry—"

"What did you do?!"

Harry flinches at Louis’ raised voice, but he attempts to stay calm even though his insides are raging. “You can’t stay. You have responsibilities, you have people to look after. I have to send you home.”

Louis’ eyes fill with tears, and he clenches his fists. “I AM home!” he cries out, and he quickly moves forward, grabbing Harry’s shoulders. “Don’t you see? I’m home!” His hands slide to Harry’s chest, and he grips at the fabric of his shirt. “Harry, you’re my h—”

Louis’ words would never be finished, as he fades away before he can complete his sentence. Harry stares at the empty space in front of him where Louis had stood just seconds ago, and he almost expects him to come back. But Harry knows he won’t. Wonderland’s magic works quickly and efficiently, and he has been sent away.

A giggle sounds in Harry’s throat, and he can’t seem to suppress it. It soon progresses into full-blown laughter, and he nearly doubles over with it. He barely notices the tears streaming down his cheeks, and he’s unsure when the laughter had transitioned into sobs. This has never happened before. He has never cried, but it’s a first of many. After all, he’s never loved before either.


End file.
